object_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Know Your Knowledge/Transcript
Clock: Let's see what i have to do today. Oh Great. Toolbox: First. Clock: You Came in just the right time. I was about to call you out. Toolbox: Anyways, what did you want to talk to me about? Clock: Well, i need to host a show so. I need your HELP! Toolbox: Okay then. So what do we do now? Clock: We go contestants hunt. I mean searching Toolbox: Oh. *Clock and Toolbox run across the globe playing a M&L Paper Jam Music* Clock: Alright. Let's start searching. Toolbox: Okay but where do we start first? Clock: Anywhere? Let's just go. 9 Ball: ONION RING. Onion Ring: Ugh! What do you want? 9 Ball: Where's Marker? Onion Ring: He is under the tree over there. *Pepsi walks to AC* Pepsi: Hey AC. AC: Um. What do you want? Pepsi: What's 9 + 10? AC: Seriously? The joke is so old and isn't even funny. Pepsi: Wow. You're such a Nerd. AC: Whatever. *AC walks away* *Clock and Toolbox walk to the forest* Toolbox: Where is everyone? Clock: I have no id- Hey, I see someone over there? Ticket: Like, who are you? Clock: I'm Clock. The host of Object Saga. Ticket: I thought the show got cancelled. Clock: It did. However, due to popular demand, I decided to bring the show back. Ticket: And you're telling me this? Why? Clock: Because you're now a contestant. Ticket: OMG! I'm on a show? Acid Drop: Hey what's going on? Ticket: This guy is making a show. Acid Drop: Let me guess. It's a bunch of money. How cliche. Toolbox: That's not the prize you moron. Clock. TB. Calm down. Anyway. That's not the prize you moron. The prize is 1 trip around the cosmos of space. Toolbox: That's the dumbest prize ever. Clock: Anyways. 22 contestants. 1 trip around the cosmos of space. This. Is Object. Saga! Bottle: Can me and Notesheet be team captains again? Toolbox: NO! Clock: Eh. Sure. Toolbox: But I thought. Clock: No. We're on a tight schedule. Now GO PREPARE THE ELIMINATION AREA! Toolbox: Fine. Clock: Okay, now that he's gone we can finally Continue. Okay. So the members of Notesheet and Bottle are the same. Except maybe you forgot that there's Apple Juice, 9 Ball, Ruler and Calendar. For Bottle's team he has. Acid Drop, AC, Marker, Calendar, Apple Juice, Quicktime, Pepsi, Ticket, Pencil Case and Controller. And for Notesheet's team, he has. 9 Ball, Baby Wipes, Candy Corn. iPhone 7, Wagon, Ruler, Pilot Hat, Pillow, Pear and Onion Ring. Party Poopear. 9-Ball: *started to speak randomly* Wagon: Shut up! No one speaks you language! 9 Ball: YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT YOU LITTLE POOP SPECIE. Wagon: Grr. I can literally read the subtitles. I'm not stupid. But if you call me an idiot and a roasted poop specie then. *Wagon punches 9 Ball* Clock: Anyways the challenge is a Quiz. To know you team IQ. So the team with the most points will receive it's IQ Level. The team with the lowest IQ loses. Wagon: Ah come on. 9 Ball has the lowest IQ. He will make our team lose. 9 Ball: YOUR MOM! Wagon: I'm not gonna waste my energy on stupid stuff right now but I swear. When the challenge is done, I WILL RIP THE NINE OUT OF YOUR BODY!!! Clock: Challenge Time! *intro* Clock: This Question is for Bottle and Notesheet. When was the first object show created? Bottle: 2010? Notesheet: 2008. Clock: Notesheet is correct. Bottle: WHAT THE? Clock: What? Bottle: The first object show episode was made in 2010. Clock: Actually. I didn't say Object Show Episode. I said. Object Show. Bottle: Darn. Clock: The next question is for Pear and Controller. When did Abrahim Lincoln die? Controller: Octomber 4th. Uhhhh. 1680. Pear: Hawaii, December 6th, 2017. *face palm* Clock: None of you are correct. So you both lose one point. Bottle: WHAT THE? Clock: What? Bottle: How come we have negative 1 point? Clock: Maybe Because. '''BOTH OF YOU ANSWERED THE QUESTION WRONG. '''Next are. Candy Corn and Pepsi. Pepsi: HA! This will be easy. Candy Corn has an IQ of a Potato. Clock: What does Carbonic Acid Contain? Pepsi: Easy. I mean, who doesn't know Carbonic Acid contains H2CO3. Candy Corn: HEY! I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO ANSWER! Clock: So currently the 2 teams are tied at 0 points. Next up is. iPhone 7 and Acid Drop. iPhone 7: HA! Do know ma boy. But i don't you'll guess the answer. I do love research on Google. Acid Drop: Oh, you will see. Clock: How did mutant discover gravity? iPhone 7: Okay so first he went to his house with a bunch of Fox and the sat down reading the books.. Acid Drop: An applephone on his head. Clock: Cooooorect. iPhone 7: WHAT THE? I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF EXPLAINING! Clock: Not my problem. iPhone 7: I demand another try. Clock: How about. No. iPhone 7: But wait. You have to let me try. I can explain it. So first, I've not even... Clock: Shut up. Shut up before I eat you. iPhone 7: Please! Let me stay! Clock: I might have to eliminate you for that! iPhone 7: No! Sorry. I'll be gentle like an image. Clock: Fine. So next two are, Marker and Baby Wipes. Marker: Must be easy. Baby Wipes: NO! Clock: Where's the pancreas? Baby Wipes: I don"t knooooooooow. Clock: Shut up. Marker. What's your answer? *Baby Wipes started to cry* Clock: KICK HIM OUT! *a person tosser tossed Baby Wipes* Marker: Anyways, after being deaf. I wanted to say that here's the Pancreas. Clock: Alrighty, dippy. Next is Pencil Case and Pilot Hat. What's the sq-rt of 144? Pencil Case: That's easy, uhhh- Pilot Hat: 12. Pencil Case: What the?! I didn't know that in one second. Pilot Hat: I should be a great Mathematician. Pencil Case: Y'know, I should make a good one. Clock: Next up is Wagon and AC. Wagon: YES! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT! I AM FINALLY GETTING ATTENTION! Clock: What makes Plants produce the photocen thesis? AC: Chloroplast. Wagon: Ha! Easy, it's obviously Chlorophyll. Clock: Wagon is correct. AC: Oh, come on. Clock: Now we have Ticket VS Pillow. Ticket: Well, Pillow can't talk but can my team receive the point? Clock: Meh. Sure. So let's add up the scores. And Bottle's Team wins with a record of 2 points. And Notesheet's Team loses. with a record of one point. So vote one member from notesheet's team to win the prize or be eliminated. But vote in the poll in the description. See you next time. *credits* *after credits* Wagon: MY REVENGE HAS COME. *wagon rips 9 Ball's 9 out of his body*